


Murder: A Kustard Halloween Special

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Acting, Alternate Timelines, Demons, Established Relationship, Fake Gore, Halloween, Haunted Farmyard, Haunted Houses, M/M, Multi, Murder!Sans, Orgy, Past Murder, Past Violence, Pheromones, Sanscest - Freeform, Sexy Times, Threesome - M/M/M, kustard - Freeform, mentions of satanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Comic, Red and their brothers enter a so-called haunted farmyard, torn by a tragic backstory, to help get into the mood of Halloween.  However, they get more then they bargained for when they come across Murder!Sans, who was also at the same haunted house, but for an entirely different reason.The main question, that the Sanses have, is whether they will get out alive, and untouched by the madness that he wields!- One of the three prizes for my dabble contest! -





	Murder: A Kustard Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercy_Run](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/gifts).



 

Comic looked around the darkened farmyard, desperately scanning for any source of light other than the tiny little flame lanterns that led from the parking lot to the ticket booth or the full moon and stars that hung low in the deep night sky.  As far as the eye could see was the hulking shape of the decaying barn and house, or the dark sea of wild corn and trees that ran the remainder of the length of the farm.  Nope, that looked to be all the light there was.  It provided the perfect set up for their little trip tonight.  Which was unfortunate news for Comic.  He gulped slightly, the vertebrae in his neck expanding momentarily with magic, as he unconsciously reached out and took Red’s boney hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing them tightly.  Seeking comfort in one of the few monsters that were able to provide it.  Comic shivered slightly through his hoodie.  From any other outsider he still looked cool and calm to anyone else, but his captured hand shook and sweat slightly.

 

The darkness just did not appeal to him as it did the other monsters.  Tale Universe had always been lit with some sort of friendly light, be it the light of the fake stars or sun, or the light of the echo flowers or water of Waterfall.  He was unused and unnerved by this absolute darkness.  Did the others not see the possibilities of danger?  What could be hiding in its inky cloak?  He could almost see twin red eyes and a leering red smile peeking out from the high window in the farm… almost hear a high pitched giggle and the slight ting of a knife being unsheathed.

 

He shook his head, clearing his head of such thoughts.  No, as he suspected, nothing was there.  Chara was long gone, that he had to remember.  The demon’s code had been overwritten finally, disrupting the cycle of violence that had consumed Comic’s life.  Besides, if he had learned anything from the marathon of horror flicks that he had been subjected to, such thoughts only attracted the real phantoms and demons.  The fake ones were bad enough, he did not need to deal with any more real demons.  He had dealt with enough of those to last a lifetime or more.

 

Red gently squeezed his hand back, encouragingly rubbing the back of Comic’s hand with his thumb.  However, there were no offers to back out of the ludicrous plan, to go wait at the dimly lit canteen, sipping hot chocolate or bad coffee, until after their brothers had finished having their fun.  No.  No that would have been unfair to Red.  Red had been looking forward to this haunted farmhouse ever since he had first heard about it.  Comic watched as Rus paid the acne-scarred teenage boy dressed in one of those Marvel sweaters, Deadpool he thought.  The boy handed their tickets, unimpressed by the four walking skeletons.  “Stay on the corn track and don’t lose your guide.” He managed to croak out.  As they walked by him Comic felt his soul sink.  He had a feeling that he was making a terrible mistake.

 

“THANK YOU, KIND HUMAN. DO NOT FEAR, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE FOLLOWS THE RULES!” Rus proudly stated, his red scarf fluttering heroically in the breeze.

 

The teenager did not even flinch at Rus’ loud voice.  He only shivered at the slight chill in the air before turning back to the next customers.  Deadpool must not be keeping him very warm tonight.  The slight irony did not escape Comic or Red.  There was a crisp bite to the wind today, a hint of snow to it.  It would probably snow within the next week or less, bringing their first winter on the Surface.

 

“HE DID NOT SEEM TOO SURPRISED BY US… ALMOST LIKE HE WAS ALREADY USED TO DEALING WITH MONSTERS BEFORE…” Fell remarked, his red eye lights eyeing the teenage ticket master.  Once the fearsome captain of the Underfell Royal Guard, he sported keen observation skills and an uncanny instinct.  Red was courageous like a lion.  A very bulky lion.

 

Rus let out a weak chuckle, watching as Fell stared at the boy, attempting to piece something together in his mind.  “YOU DON’T THINK THAT HE HAS?”

 

“Don’t know, Rus…” Red said.  “With so many monsters free it’s possible that he has seen a few monsters here and there.  But even monsters responded to skeleton monsters…” Now he too was glancing at the ticket master, narrowed eye lights.  “He knows something.” he finally declared.

 

“OF COURSE HE DOES.  HE WORKS AT THE DAMN PLACE.” Fell told him, cuffing him lightly upside the skull.  Red still held onto Comic’s hand as he rubbed the sore with his other hand, muttering some good-natured smack talk at his brother.  It was an odd relationship that the two of them shared.  In Underfell family and love was regarded as a weakness.  It had been such a shock when they had first met the Tale brothers, and the Swaps (an even sweeter version of them).  It had taken lots of hard work but they were beginning to turn around.  But still, this façade of the rough brotherly bond was on display.  Comic looked to Red’s hand, clutching his and smiled.

 

Just proof at how far along he had come.

 

Well, they had timed their entrance perfectly.  Their tour guide, a girl, no older than the boy stepped in front of them.  “My name is Alyssa, and I will be your guide through the mysteries of the great beyond.” She told them, her words slightly garbled by the cheap vampire teeth in her mouth.  “We will start in ten minutes, we are just waiting to see if any other brave guests appear.”  She smiled at them, again showing no emotion to the skeleton monsters.  Like she had seen them before.  It was here that Comic noted that her face coated in peeling makeup and she was dressed completely in red and black.  The warning to stay close to his tour guide echoed in his skull and he groaned internally.  The black would make it hard to see her.  Comic wondered if she was doing it on purpose…

 

“SO AFTER THIS, WILL WE BE MEETING THE SWAPS?” Rus asked Fell.  The Swaps, Blue and Stretch, had declined the visit, that it just wasn’t their thing, and Comic was wishing that he had a stronger backbone (heh) so he too could have said no. They haven’t stepped in yet and there was this sinking feeling in his soul like he had done something wrong…

 

Of course, the feeling of many, many eyes on him did not help the situation, he thought as he looked over the sea of corn.

 

“Hey.  Don’t worry.  I’m here to protect you if anything happens.”  Red whispered into his ear as he squeezed his hand tighter.  “Just tell yourself, there is nothing watching yourself out there,” he said, nodding out to the field.  “But the corn is listening out for you.” he snorted, smiling.

 

It took Comic a moment to register the pun before they were both snorting quietly, careful not to bother their brothers.  Comic looked over his edgier doppelganger, is blue eye lights slowly returning to normal and his soul beat calming down to a manageable rhythm.  A feeling of gratefulness swept over him.  He gave three squeezes to their intertwined hands, smiling.  Red smiled back at him and squeezed back four times.  Who knew that a sharp-fanged mouth could be so appealing and yet also so soft looking?

 

“Thank you for waiting everyone!  Now, brave travellers and explorers or the paranormal, I welcome you to the haunted farmland of the MacNillians.”  The vampire girl had stepped in front of the group again, waving her hands slightly to grab their attention as she launched into her practised speech.  “The MacNillians lived on this land in the late 1800s to the early 1900s and held many acres of farmland.  Some were used for livestock, and others used for crops.  Since their demise, the corn has completely taken over the gardens, giving it the wild, untamed look that it has today… but there is another reason for that…

 

“See the McNillians were like any family of their era and had several children that also helped out on their farm.  Three daughters and five sons.  They were all hard workers, working from dawn to dusk to cook, clean, care for animals or weed the garden.  However, the middle son, Thomas, he was different than the others.  He had tired of seeing his family work so hard and such long hours, always tired and exhausted, with very little payoff, at the mercy of the weather and the sun.  He was angry at the townspeople with how they treated his family, lower than dirt.  Like second-class citizens.  Thomas’ inner darkness grew until at last he was tempted by stories of entities that, if you summoned them, they would do your bidding, for only a small price to pay…

 

“Thomas was desperate to try anything.  Somehow obtaining one of the Forbidden books of his church, he summoned a small, winged creature.  It had accepted his sacrifice of a bloody, fresh steak and, in return, forced all the apple trees to bloom.”  Alyssa pointed off to the some part of the farm yard.  There they could see some twisted and darkened trees, almost as if they were poisoned.  “That year their apple crop was the best out of the other farmers.  His father sold what product he could and even had gold leftover for the next year.

 

“The cycle went on.  Thomas and his other siblings married but did not leave the farm.  Instead, they built cabins for their privacy and their lives continued on.  But the demons were becoming greedier, requiring bigger and bigger sacrifices, ones that could not go unhidden.  There were only so many cows and pigs that could be blamed on the wolves, so many corn plants that have been pulled by jealous neighbours… then one day, it happened.  Thomas was caught by the clergy as he made his deal with the entity that had come forward.  The clergy rounded up the townsfolk, summoning a mob.  ‘The land is now unclean!  Tainted by devil hands!’ they are recorded saying as they marched through the streets.  ‘We must make it clean again, in the name of the Lord!’  Only one mob member survived.  A young boy, pulled into the crowd of people by his father.  He wrote down what happened.  The mob had caught Thomas’ mother.  In front of her family, they branded her with the sign of the cross, burning her flesh as the clergy read out his scripture.  Holy water was poured over her head and down her throat, ‘purifying’ her.  As she pleaded for mercy, for forgiveness for whatever caused them to turn on her, they stabbed her in the heart.  Ending her suffering.  As she died, Thomas lost whatever grip on sanity he had left in the world.  We aren’t sure exactly which demon that he managed to summon, but the boy described a large figure, twice as tall as any man, and three times as board appearing.  The mob, the remains of Thomas’ family, they were killed in an instant.  It rained blood and bits of flesh that day, further tainting the land and cursing those who step forth onto the property.  Thomas was one of those poor souls who were never seen again… so step with me if you dare, guests, and I will show you the land of despair.”  The tour guide, having ended her story, turned and walked into the field of corn, the others following her.

 

“What do you want to bet that the final jump scare is Thomas himself, back from the dead, screaming at us, the townspeople, get off his lawn?” Red whispered to the others.

 

Edge snorted.  “I BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE RIGHT BROTHER,” he said as Rus nodded.  Comic gulped and entered the field.  Well.  Here goes nothing.

 

*  *  *  *  *  *

 

It was about an hour and a half later and they were almost finished the tour.  There had been the usual scares, bloodied and disembodied limbs strewn throughout the field, people dressed as zombies and demons grabbing unsuspecting victims, random creaks and noises, and doors being shut.  They had been chased a few times, and there were a few holograms.  Overall Red had to admit that it was very well done.

 

Poor Comic was looking a little grey in the bones.  Red realized early on that the jump scares and costumes wasn’t what was terrifying Comic, but it was the chunks of flesh and blood.  He would have to ask Comic later about it.  They had both fought the kid in the Judgement Hall, leaving them battered and bloody… perhaps that was it.  Perhaps it was a trigger?

 

Alyssa was leading them through the main farmhouse now, the last stop on their journey.  Everything was dusty and cobwebbed, as if nothing had been touched or moved within the last century, like there hadn’t been a group before them.  “And finally, the family room.  We can’t go upstairs due to the rotting floorboards so this would be our last stop.” Alyssa said, cue the predictable sounds of footsteps and creaking floorboards.  “This is where the family would spend their nights winding down after working long and hard in the fields.  They would read, knit and sew or do quiet games…” Alyssa kept talking but Red tuned her out.  She was building up the story wonderfully, adding many useless details to make it seem more realistic.  Red looked around the room, eyeing everything.  Where would the scare be…?

 

Suddenly the closet behind Alyssa banged open and a dark demon let out a shrill screech and wrapped its arms around her.  As Alyssa screamed, it quickly pulled her back into the closet.  There were other growls and the very floor seemed to vibrate, the sounds becoming louder as whatever approached them.  “RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES!” Alyssa screamed before the doors shut behind her.  The human that had been closest to her pulled open the closet, finding nothing but splattered ‘blood’ and Alyssa’s plastic teeth.  The humans screamed and ran for the exit, the skeletons right behind them.

 

“Wha-?” Comic began to ask, his sockets wide and empty. 

 

“Closet had a false back so the actors jumped behind the door and shut it,”  Red explained.  “They will reappear once we are out of the area.”  Comic looked slightly relieved and his eye lights dimly reappearing.

 

As the frightened humans ran across the open field, some crying, some screaming, others joking, when there was a giant burst of purple light and bright smoke.  The skeletons skidded to a stop along with the humans.  “FUCK.  NOW WE ARE CROWDED ALONG WITH THEM.” whispered Fell, looking at the humans.  Red gulped and looked around.  They were rounded up like cattle, like easy, fearful prey…

 

As the smoke faded, the light dimmed, slowly exposing a small, hooded form, head down.  There was silence at first but then a small chuckle was heard from the figure.  The chuckle suddenly turned it a great cackle of a laugh, the body shaking with the force of it.  They sounded like a true madman.  “Damn… this guy is on point.”  Comic said, backing up against Red.

 

The laughing stopped just as suddenly as it had started, again returning the world to the tense and heavy silence.  The head jerked up, with a jolt, looking up at its prey with a wide, toothy grin…

The skeletons couldn’t hold back their surprise anymore, they too took a few precious steps back.  The actor was a skeleton, not even the expensive skeleton masks could replicate that much detail of the skull bones.  The vertebrae was cracked as if stressed by constant, manic jerking, and the lights now lit his legs – his shorts exposing the femur, kneecap and twin bones.  “NO WONDER THE STAFF WASN’T SCARED OF US,” Rus whispered to the group, “THEY HAD A SKELETON MONSTER ON STAFF ALL ALONG!”

 

A single magical blue eye light, lined with blood-red magic, was staring at them and the rest of the group.  This skeleton… they were filled with bloody determination.

 

“What? You thought it would be that easy?  You run and no one would chase?” the skeleton asked, his deep gruff voice also carried the tone of insanity.  “It’s not going to be that easy I’m afraid… the demons are hungry, they require your flesh and blood… the townspeople only lasted so long…” he chuckled again as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself, enjoying their fear.  A single hand was pulled out of his hoodie pocket, completely made up of bones, Red noted, and the fingers snapped.  Three Gaster Blasters appeared, the great skulls appearing to be more demonic than usual with their sharp teeth and red glowing eyes.  Light and magic gathered in their jaws, causing a high pitched whining to be heard from them as they charged.  “Come!  Lend me your power!” he said with a cackle, snapping his fingers again.

 

The people screamed, and bolted, breaking the paralysis that bound them to the spot.  They all ran, jumping over gates and ducking around the other structures.  When faced with a magical and powerful being, their instinct to run was always stronger.  Their noises slowly faded into the darkness.

 

The skeleton monster dismissed his Blasters, chuckling over the reaction he had got from the humans before he turned back to the skeletons.  “Never fails to amuse me just what humans will do to save their sorry hide if they think that they are in danger.”  The monster chuckled lowly, grinning at the others.

 

“WOWIE… WHAT POWER AND CONTROL YOU HAVE OVER YOUR MAGIC!” Rus said, his sockets glinting with admiration.  “YOU MUST BE TRULY POWERFUL AND STRONG!  DID YOU TRAIN WITH THE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS OF YOUR UNIVERSE?” he asked, still talking, excited at the possibility of a new friend.

 

The small skeleton looked up at his shoulder and smiled, the harsh eye light softening slightly.  “Reminds me of you Paps, so long ago.”

Red wrapped his arms around Comic, pulling him closer towards him, just as Fell reached out and nudged Rus behind him, both watching the skeleton very carefully.  The monster… that insanity wasn’t completely all just him acting after all….

 

The monster was still watching over his shoulder.  “Ah, you’re very right, Papyrus as usual.  Where are my manners?” He turned to face the others.  “My name is Sans and the floating apparition over my shoulder is my brother, Papyrus.  But,” he looked at the double pairs, “I’m sure that you already knew that, didn’t you?”

 

Comic gulped and stepped forward slightly, just out of Red’s embrace but so Red could guard his back if need to.  “Yes.  You are not the first alternate monster that we have met.” He said, deciding to emit the “ghost” Papyrus for now.

This other Sans cocked his head.  “You can’t see him, can you?  I am not surprised… perhaps I am truly the only one that can see you Paps…” he scratched at his boney cheek, thinking slightly.  “You guys must have many questions. Come.  You were the last group of the night.  I’ll show you where I am staying and we can talk there…” he eyed two figures as they walked by.  It was Alyssa and the “demon” that had snatched her, talking to each other with great animation.  “… we can talk without interruption.”

 

Rus touched Comic’s shoulder.  “FELL AND I ARE STILL DUE TO MEET THE SWAPS…” he whispered, looking at the other Sans who had begun to slowly walk away.

 

Together Red and Comic looked at each other than at this other Sans.  “Go home bro, Red and I can teleport home once we are done talking to him.” Comic said.  Red could read the little expressions of his boyfriend’s skull.  He did not want Rus anywhere near this other monster.  Red looked at Fell and silently jerked his head towards the parking lot.  Same for him.  If he had a floating, invisible Papyrus that no one could see, who’s to say that he wouldn’t want a real one, to make up for the one that he lost?  He had a feeling that this monster was a victim of the genocide route…

 

“Are you guys coming?  Or are you scared?” the monster asked without turning around to look at them, taunting them.

 

Red and Comic looked at each other before following the other skeleton.

 

“SHOULD WE WAIT FOR THEM?” Rus asked Fell.

 

Fell shook his head.  “WE BOTH KNOW THAT OUR BROTHERS CAN HOLD THEIR OWN IN A FIGHT, OR JUST TELEPORT HOME IF THEY NEED TO.  BESIDES…” he checked his phone.  “BLUE HAS THE CHARLIE BROWN SPECIAL SET UP AND READY FOR US.  LET’S GO.” He said.

 

*  *  *  *  *  *

 

The trailer was small and cramped.  There was a couch, a counter with the bare minimum of a kitchenette, mini fridge, radio and a tiny television.  Not long-term accommodations. Comic was now leaning against Red, although not exactly of his free will.  The moment they had sat down on the beaten sofa Red had pulled him slightly against him.  Comic had looked up to question him but Red wasn’t looking at him.  He was busy watching this other Sans carefully.  Cider was pulled from a nearly empty fridge was poured into mugs and set in the little microwave to heat.  “Forgive me if it isn’t very good,” he had said, handing the now warm mugs to the other Sanses, “I don’t get many visitors and Papyrus refuses to support my ‘bad habits’ as he calls them.” he winked at them.

 

Red sniffed the mug carefully before taking a small sip.  Oh… that’s a lot of vodka.  Even more than Grillby’s stiff drinks, and that was saying a lot.  In Red’s mind, this seemed to be further proof that this skeleton was from the genocide timeline – attempting to get drunk and trying to forget what he had seen and lost… though that doesn’t explain the determination visible in his eye.

 

“So what’s your story, champ?” Red asked him, taking another sip of the harsh liquid.  Comic cautiously took a sip of the amber liquid and coughed slightly at the taste.

 

The almost purple eyed skeleton grinned at them.  “Am I right to assume that I am not the only one who was trapped in a constant loop of timelines, experiencing reset after reset at the hands of a human who had the power to undo all that they have done?” he asked.  Both Red and Comic nodded.  Those empty red eyes still haunted them at night.  “Then my story is no different than yours, really.  A human would fall to the Underground, travel their way through the land, and eventually reach the castle, where she will either let us go free, or keep us trapped beneath the surface.”

 

Both Red and Comic nodded.  This was identical to their own stories after all.  “However, after a few hundred resets, things began to change with the human.  The group reaching the surface became less and less frequent, as they would continue to slaughter at least one monster during their journey.” He took a sip of his own cider before continuing.  “It seemed like they were experimenting really.  They killed a single monster, just one and always a different one each time, seeing what they could get away with.  What sort of ending they could get… eventually, however, they lost interest in the Neutral endings.  They began to kill everyone, over and over and over again.  I can still see their bodies turning to ash, their bodies fading away to nothing…”  Looking at his mug he quickly downed the rest of the liquid.  “Eventually, even my lazy bones realized that I had to do something about it.  Had to break the cycle once and for all.  It took some experimenting but I finally found the perfect solution.”  He chuckled darkly.  “It was all just a game to them… so I decided to beat them at their own game.”

 

*  *  *  *  *  *

 

Comic felt a large shiver go down his spine at those words, his bones beginning to rattle.  “No…” he whispered.

 

“But yes. I knew that the only way that they would stop, that I could break the constant loop of resets and beginning was if I gathered their Determination and used it for my own…” the red of the eye was more vibrant now, glimmering brightly in the dim light.

 

“So you killed… everyone.” Red snarled, the empty mug clenched in his hand.

 

The other skeleton nodded.  “At first I couldn’t stomach it.  It was too much… all my friends and co-workers, those that I have grown up with… but then, after a while, I began to understand why the human did it.  The thrill you feel as your bone slices into their body, the chill you sense as their eyes slowly dim…” the murderous skeleton grinned.  “There is no better way to feel alive… no wonder they killed… as your stats rose the power, it filled you…”

“You killed Papyrus!” Comic said, “you killed your own brother!  The one that you swore to protect!”

 

Murder, as he was now known to Comic, gripped his own cheekbones, the fingertips just entering the socket.  “No… I didn’t kill him… I caused him to be reborn…. To be better, stronger, smarter than he ever was before…” he chuckled again, and Comic could feel the skeleton slowly losing grip on reality.  Now he wished he hadn’t had that cider.  What was it that the Fell monsters were always saying?  That they were too trusting of one another?

Well, this little stunt tonight, just proved it.

 

Red got up and pulled Comic to his feet.  “We’ll be going now.  Don’t follow us or track us down… if you do, you’re in for a bad time.” he warned Murder before quickly stepping to the door.  He was anxious to get as much room between Murder and them as possible.

 

Murder finally stopped laughing and watched them fumble with the door for a bit, still grinning that stupid smile.  “Do you ever wonder what else comes with power?” he asked them.  “It’s not just a lust for strength~”

 

Comic froze before looking at the monster.  This was another version of him.  Another version of how things could have been… he looked at the monster before looking at their mugs, still left on the table.  “…no…” he whispered.

 

The skeleton looked at him confused before looking at the mugs.  “No… no aphrodisiac in the cider.” He promised, showing him his hands.  “However my phenomes are another story… and you know how both monsters and animals are attracted to the strongest mate.  The one that can protect them.  The one that provides for them…”

 

Red growled by Comic’s side.  This time, not in a warning, or fighting growl.  This one… this one Comic had heard only a few times before… he looked to Red.  Red was sweating even more than usual, panting and gasping for air, his whole body shaking with the effort.  His eye lights completely fixated on Murder.  Comic pulled on his arm, trying to break the infatuation that was occurring, but he felt himself falling for it too.  Murder’s body was trim and lean, much like a panther’s.  He could feel the tension in the air between the three of them.  As much as he loved Red, his love of puns and hotdogs was finally one that could be matched, Murder… Murder was on a different level.  He was something else.  Dangerous and exotic…

 

Did he just use the word exotic to describe someone?  Oh crud, this must be stronger stuff than he realized.

 

Murder patted the couch.  “We are ready for when you are.” he sang, looking over the other skeletons with a knowing glint in his eye.  Comic eyed him through hazy eyes.  We? … was he still thinking that his brother was with him.  He let out a little whine as the warm and weak feeling spread through his bones.  Stars, this was worse than his heat!

 

“Come on… I won’t bite… not unless you want me to~” Murder said, again patting the seat cushion and giving them a wink.  “I know at least one of you have been dreaming of having a threesome.”  Comic but gasped as Red’s growl became louder, the red eye lights snapping to life.  An arm was wrapped around his waist and he was propelled to Murder.

 

“Red…?” he started to ask but was silenced by a headshake by Red.

 

“Not now Comic…” he said, before returning his gaze to Murder.  “Quickly.” He spat.  “And I get the pussy, alone."

 

“Hang on, wha-” Comic started to ask.

 

“Deal,” Murder said, licking his teeth and making room for them on the sofa.

 

Comic yelped as the room spun for a moment.  Colours swirled and shapes blurred into a spiral, one that he had never experienced before in all his years of shortcutting.  When his sockets resettled and blinked open, he realized that he was laying on the thin and busted couch.  There couch really was old, there felt to be no padding between himself and the ribs of the couch.  Looking at the two predatory monsters that had settled him between them, he figured that he didn’t have long to ponder over their choice of location.

 

“Well.  You have the most experience with him, take it away.” Comic heard Murder say.  He groaned, the pheromones making his head swim even as the heat in his bones continued to increase.  This had to be a trick of his senses.  Perhaps he passed out in the field and now he was dreaming that a crazy killer had convinced himself and Red to have a threesome with him?  That had to be the only reasonable explanation for this madness… either that or the past few months were all just a dream as he waited for the next reset.

 

A pair of hands, with slightly sharpened fingernails, firmly grasped his hips and jerked him away from Murder.  Red spun him around and kissed him deeply, twining their tongues together in a feverish, fast and deep kiss.  Comic couldn’t keep up with Red’s frantic movements.   One moment he was trying to return the messy kiss, wrapping his arms around Red’s skull, anything.  The next, Murder was pulling his blue hoodie from his body as Red was unbuckling his shorts, pulling them roughly from his body.  Hands grouped his pelvis, ribs and spine, stroking, massaging and pulling.  Red licked up the scar on his sternum as Murder nipped at his collarbones.  Comic keened and shivered.  His pleasure was building up quickly, faster than anything that he had ever experienced.  Not that his list was long to begin with but….

 

His intimate folds snapped into being, the translucent blue flesh already dripping in desire and dampening the couch.  He whined at the sparks in the two other monsters’ eyes, as they both looked him over, attempting to devour him with their sockets.  Comic gulped slightly, feeling both vulnerable and exposed, but also incredibly turned on.  Both of these monsters were staring at him as if they had never seen anything like him before, almost, dare he even think it, like he was beautiful?  Desirable?  Wanted?

 

Red pulled his knees apart and shoved his face into those folds.  Comic yelped as Red began to savagely lick and nibble his folds, the tip of his tongue lashing his clit, hungrily sucking down his juices.  Comic yowled and went to grab his skull when Murder grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.  Two fingers were pressed into his mouth, rubbing at his tongue and the top of his jaw.  There was another small spark of blue magic and Comic formed his throat, groaning at the continued rough treatment.

 

Red pulled back at the sounds that Comic was making, looking at Comic’s hazy and teary face.  “He’s ready.” He told Murder.  “Wet, willing and prepared for the both us.”

 

Murder grinned and reached for his own shorts.  “Good… cause Papyrus and I are growing hungry… don’t think we could have held back any longer~” Comic looked at in awe as his organ was exposed.  A long but relatively thin, purple rod with tiny raised studs of magic around the head of the penile had been summoned.  Murder stroked it ideally, coating the organ with both Comic’s saliva that he had gathered on his fingers, but also smearing his pre, over it, making it slick and smooth.  He caught Comic’s stare and smiled.  “Don’t worry Funny-Bones, I made this one just specifically for our play today.”  Red had pulled down his shorts when he had stopped to look at Murder’s offering as well, subtly looking between their rods.  Where Murder was thin, Red had more girth, making him bulky and thick, with large barbs that dotted the underside of the penis…

 

Comic gulped.  Well, this would make for quite the experience.

 

Two pairs of hands gently but firmly readjusted him, settling him on all fours on the couch.  Red was positioned behind his ass, by now an almost normal sight for him.  He was possessively gripping Comic’s hips and dragging his length through his folds, thoroughly lubricating himself with Comic’s juices.  Murder angled his head up to him.  “Open wide Sans, and be sure to swallow… Papyrus hates messes.”  Comic wanted to snort in laughter.  This lunatic was still worried about what his admittedly dead brother thought of?  Yet he opened his mouth wide and Murder gently pressed the tip inside.

 

The feeling of the two dicks penetrating Comic at the same time was indescribable.  His pussy’s tight flesh was slowly stretching to accommodate the wide Red, while on his other end he was being forced to swallow what seemed like an endless length.  Comic continued to swallow, bleary and teary eyes fixated on Murder’s.  Finally, finally, both of the monsters were situated, fully sheathed by Comic’s body.  Murder tightly gripped Comic’s shoulders, ensuring his own stability, all while Red continued to grope and stroke Comic’s bottom bones.  The curves of the pelvis, the offshoots of the vertebrae of the spine… nothing was safe from his tender caresses.

 

As one they began to move.  Red set a slow and steady pace to start, withdrawing almost to the tip before sliding smoothly in again.  Filling him with delicious movement with every thrust. Murder gently gripped both sides of Comic’s cheeks as he shallowly moved his hips.  Comic swallowed around his thrusts, pulling him deeper down his throat.  Murder groaned lowly, his sockets lowered in bliss.  “You’re doing so good Sans… you’re taking my entire length perfectly… Papyrus can feel it too.  You’re pleasing us both so well…” Comic groaned and looked up at him with hazy eyes, his tongue lapping around the sides of his cock.

 

Red gripped his hips tighter and began to pull him back on his cock in time with his thrusts.  “Enough talk and play. I’m hungry.” He snapped, his thrusts speeding, but still careful of the cock shoved down Comic’s throat, carefully not to gag him.  Red gripped the spine and began to jerk it in time with his movements, slowly increasing the pleasure that he felt.  The jerking of his spine caused him to gasp and flutter around Murder’s rod, making the dangerous monster snarl with pleasure and begin to speed his own thrusts.  Comic whimpered and groaned, bobbing his head and swallowing hard around him, before he pressed himself back against Red.

 

Just as Red was just about to break his orgasm, one of his hands finally released his crushing grip on Comic’s pelvis.  The hand crept to the front of Comic’s folds, seeking out the sensitive and swollen bud.  Just as Comic began to gasp around Murder, Red gave it a firm, sharp slap, sending waves of sensation throughout Comic’s body.

 

The chain reaction was intense and immediate.  Comic gave a muffled shriek as his orgasm began to crash over him, overwhelming him.  His own orgasm caused his pussy to clamp tight around Red’s dick, tightening around him in all the right areas.  Red gave a quiet snarl as he felt his own pressure release, causing their fluids to mix together inside of Comic’s slick passageway.  Red gave a few more, softer thrusts, helping the both of them ride through their orgasms and watching the combined fluids, a beautiful light purple in colour, slowly drip out of Comic… that was a sight that he never got tired of.

 

Murder, now free of the Red’s “safety net”, began to thrust hard and fast, choking Comic as he pushed himself deeper down his throat.  With a snarl, he grabbed Comic’s skull, pushing himself deep into the mouth, and forcing his cum down Comic’s throat.

 

Comic coughed and gagged, but was somehow able to swallow the thick fluid.  He wheezed as Murder pulled out, letting his bones continue their instinctual movement of breathing.  Comic blinked his teary eyes, staring at Murder, intending to give him shit for being so rough, when a small shadow caught his eye.  A familiar skull floating down to him and a single red glove gently stroking Comic’s cheek.  “You did very well, not-my-brother,” it whispered, giving him an irritating wink.  Comic blinked again, clearing the remainder of tears from his vision, but the apparition was gone.

 

*  *  *  *  *  *

 

Red was laying Comic him slightly, ensuring that not all of his weight was crushing the smaller skeleton, head nestled into his shoulder, panting slightly.  Thankfully, now that Murder and his so-called ghost buddy were satisfied, the pheromones had ceased to work on them, cooling their bones.  “Sorry sweetheart…” Red whispered to Comic, nuzzling against his cheek in an apologetic way. Phenomes or not, he shouldn’t have been so rough… they both only had one HP after all…

 

Comic sat up, pushing Red to a semi-sitting position, before grabbing his hoodie and throwing it over himself, covering his ribs and spine in a flutter of cloth.  “We have to leave.  Now.”

 

Red blinked, sitting up, the haze of pleasure still making him slow and slightly dumb in the head.  “Huh?” he asked.  “Comic…”

 

“Now.”  Comic said, tossing on his shorts and attempting to tie them with shivering hands.  The small skeleton looked terrified and anxious… almost exactly how he had looked like before they had entered this damn farmhouse.  Time to make like a mouse and scram.

 

In instant Red got to his feet, readjusting his clothes and shoes, readying himself to grab Comic and leave as quickly as they could.  “Thank you for your hospitality,” he said, grabbing Comic’s hand and making for the door.

 

Murder chuckled darkly, reclining against the disgusting couch.  “The pleasure was all mine… Come back anytime~” he sang, grinning as the other skeletons raced out the door.

 

He waited for the signature pop of a shortcut before turning to Papyrus.  “Well, Pap?  Did you enjoy entertaining our little guests for the evening?”

 

The head turned to him and chuckled in glee.  “I TELL YOU SANS, IT WAS NICE TO FEEL LIKE THE OLD ME AGAIN, EVEN IF YOU DIDN’T OFFER THEM ANY OF MY SPAGHETTI…” he grinned.  “JUST NEXT TIME, REMEMBER TO DRAIN THEIR POWER FIRST.  THAT WAY THEY CAN’T GET AWAY…. AND YOU CAN BECOME EVEN STRONGER.”

 

Murder chuckled as his eye flashed.  “How right you are Pap… as per usual.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my writing please be sure to drop me a comment or kudos letting me know! I always appreciate it!


End file.
